Light My Way Shadow
by Alexjhandra
Summary: This is my own version of what happens during and after the library scene.


**Author's Note:  
><strong>Hey guys! So I did the MP3 music shuffle thing and this is what happens. I recently fell in love with the HeatherXVincent pairing and found that there is only 4 stories for it! :O I am so sad so I made my own. Vincent may be a little OOC I fear because he is such a hard character to capture. I hope you guys still like it, and if you know of any good fanfics with this pairing let me know! Enjoy!

**Stars Tonight-Lady Antebellum**

Heather walked into the library her eyes looking around the many books littering the shelves. She didn't know what to do at this instant but she knew the answer was hidden somewhere. Only she could find it just like only she could defeat this God or whatever was growing inside of her. Ironic really, she the one people called innocent was holding what could be the Devil itself. She always hated irony. Sighing, blew the dust off the nearest shelf and began to look.

Vincent's smug smile was on his lips like always. He saw Heather's look of confusion and it only played into his cockiness. That teenage girl had to kill Claudia's doing and she was barely capable enough to do so. Still, there was time enough for him to have a little fun with the so called hero. A chuckle built up inside of him as he decided to make himself known.

Should I Let You In-Belinda Carlisle

The feeling of frustration was quickly building up inside her. There were so many damn books and hardly any time. She could literally feel every second as it passed by. Standing up she pushed a line of old literature onto the ground with a childlike 'ugh!'

"Now that's no way to treat books."

A gasp fell from Heather's lips as she turned to face the man who entered gun at the ready.

"Relax, I am on your side." Vincent's hands reached the sky in a mock sense of being innocent. Still that cocky, unafraid grin of his stayed on his face as though it was permanent.

"What do you want?" She spat. A part of her was glad not to be alone, she needed someone with her after being alone in such a dark place. However, her father would have been a more ideal companion. Still, Vincent was better than no one. But, could she trust him? At first glance he was harmless enough with his school boy attire and even more boyish looks. In Silent Hill though, looks worked both against and for you. Again she asked herself, could she trust him?

**Irvine-Kelly Clarkson**

Slowly he lowered his hands and gave a soft nod before backing up into the shadows. What the hell? Did he sense her distrust? "Wait-" Heather rushed over to the shadows that he had walked into but he was nowhere to go. "Don't go." The words came before she could stop them and along with them came the overwhelming feeling of tears. Why was she crying? She didn't trust this fool! Still, she was so alone in Silent Hill. Shaking with the force of holding back her emotions she turned back to the books and began to pile them back where the had been.

Vincent was still very much in the library, watching her looking for him. Having spent his entire life in Silent Hill he knew had to hide himself quite well to find what he wanted to find. And he did. The girl was desperate, she was losing control and he would soon have her the way he wanted. Alone, losing grips with reality and needing anyone. And willing to do anything to have one. Vincent was sure she wanted to destroy Claudia but being sure was not enough. He needed proof.

Love Never Dies-Belinda Carlisle

It had been hours since the library scene. Heather was in an abandon room sitting on a dirty bed looking down at a photo. It was a picture of Harry Mason, her murdered father. The tears were now freely falling. Even when you are fighting for your life you had to allow a single moment of weakness to allow strength. If they kept building up you would not be clearheaded enough to finish the moment. Her father had taught her that throughout life when he told her of a fairy tale. About how a Princess was saved by a daugter-less King who had to kill a beast to save a child. A small smile played on her lips as she thought about that story now.

"I am the seaqul father." She whispered to the photo.

Unknown to her another participant was hiding in the corner of the room watching her once more. It would have been touching if Vincent gave a damn about the man. As it was he didn't know him nor cared to know anything about him. All Vincent knew was that Harry had killed the God once but did a messy job of it and didn't clean it up. Now they were stuck in the same-yet more dangerous-mix.

However, the scene did make him happy. Heather was losing control faster than he thought and was glad about it. He would be able to strike soon. One more appearance to shake her up and then he would be reassured.

**Chase The Morning-Repo!**

Heather fell to the ground gasping for breath as she slayed a particularly hard monster. At the start it had been hard and scary but now it was starting to feel like an everyday thing. The further she got to the answer though, the more exhausting it all was. "Too much." The words had not been utter for a few seconds when he showed up again.

"Your not giving up are you?" He was leaning up against the wall with that damn smile of his and laughing eyes.

"What does it matter to you?"

"If you die so do I." As he said the words her face paled at the seriousness of his tone. Good. She needed fear. "I am kidding! Don't worry."

Was this all a game to him? Did he care if anyone lived or died? Did he even have heart?

"You need to go on though Heather. For your father's sake if not your own."

"Don't talk about my father!"

"Or what Heather? I am very curious to know your threat."

His tone was so damn nonchalant that it only pushed her anger over the edge. On a whim she ran at him, held the pipe over her head and swung.

**Let It Be-Carol Woods and Timiothy Mitchum**

Claudia raised her arms up to the sky and began to chant in a different language. No one else was in the room but her and yet still she began to sing a prayer long forgotten to the non-believers. "Oh Heavenly God. Cast our Sins away, lead us not to temptation but to your everlasting paradise!" A laugh that would send shivers down anyone's spine spilled from her as she fell to her knees.

"The time is at hand! I can feel it! God, my loving God, the time has come!" Still giddy she stood up, brought the freshly spilled blood to the ground, and began to form the sign of Solomon. Alessa would be here any moment now and everything had to be just right.

**In My Dreams-Kid Cudi**

Vincent grabbed the steel bar quickly before it made contact with him. His grin fell into a smirk and Heather knew she was in trouble. With one quick pull Heather made contact with his chest and her hands were intertwined with the man's. The weapon fell to the floor with a loud clang at their sides. "Let go of me!"

"Are you sure you want that?" The words were hot air against her cool face. What did he mean of course she did. Was that true? Well, maybe not all the way. She had been feeling lonely hours ago not to mention scared. If she ignored who it was holding her she could easily say 'no, she didn't want him to let go'. If she just closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, just allow his arms to lead hers around his waist and his own around hers-

"I thought so." He mumbled in his own way.

**Bright Light-Matchbox 20**

Heather's eyes widened and she felt repulsion build up. 'Ugh! She was so close to just forgetting everything and allowing herself to-' She went to pull away but Vincent's arms held her tight against his body. "Oh, ready to go so soon?"

"Shut up! We don't have time for this." A flash of something went through Vincent's eyes and whatever it was made him seem that much more dangrous. Quickly, she lowered her eyes to the ground feeling like a scolded child.

"Time for what?"

Was he trying to play stupid? "The God! Claudia! We need to kill it and then I can-" 'Can what? Go home? Where is home now?' Again the tears came to her eyes but she straightened her shoulders and looked up at the man holding her and awaiting the final word in that sentence. "Leave. Leave Silent Hill and never look back."

For once a genuine, toothy smile came to Vincent's face. It was cheery, it didn't make Heather feel giddy but it sent waves of warning down her body. "Then by all means, let's go."

**He Ain't The Leavin' Kind-Rascal Flatts**

They were walking down the gross halls in silence now. Vincent said he knew the way, and though Heather did not trust him all the way she trusted him to lead her to the room. He wanted Claudia dead, so he needed her. That was a funny way to put it but she felt it described the situation nicely. Was it vice versa though?

Glancing up at the confident man beside her she thought back to the start. She had met him pretty quickly and didn't give him much of a chance but he had sent her on the right track. Would she had found it that easily or even at all? Then there was the library and again he had placed her on the right track when she was falling off. And even back there...He had calmed her down enough for her to see that she had to keep going. She was so close, she couldn't give up now.

Even though she hated to admit it, she needed him as much as he needed her. That thought sent such strength into her body she knew that whatever came next she would win. Even though he disappeared and left her sometimes he always came back in her times of need. 'Kind of like a God.' That muse sent her laughing to the point where she was leaning up against the wall trying to catch her breath. Vincent whipped around and faced her with a very confused face.

"What has gotten into you? Do you want all of your enemies to know where you are?"

Heather wiped the tears from her face and without thinking launched herself at Vincent. Taken by surprise he just stood there allowing the girl to hold him. Slowly, he lowered his arms and pulled her into a hug. Whatever it was, she needed it and he didn't need her to be in some psychotic wreak. Not to mention that it felt nice to be hugged by her. "Are you ready to go?"

Heather pulled back and met his eyes. She didn't have to say anything, he could read the determination inside of her.

**Don't Waste Your Time-Kelly Clarkson**

The God was dead, she was defeated along with Claudia. Vincent had disappeared within the shadows once more before she had pushed open the church doors and entered the battle ground. It had been hard, she was bloody, beaten, and dirty. Still, she felt exhilerated, despair, anger and relife all at the same time. She had just managed to get herself outside before collapsing onto the damp ground.

The sky was still dark, the ash still fell and yet...Everything was different. "What am I going to do now?" The black sky didn't answer but sing-song, male voice did.

"Well I thought you said something along the lines of 'getting the hell out of Silent Hill and never coming back!" That voice sent her to her feet and for the second time that night she rushed over to the man she both hated and loved.

"Well thanks for showing up!"

"Your quite welcome." Vincent replied while stroking her hair. "So, what are you really going to do?" Heather pulled back and searched the man's eyes trying to figure out the answer to his question. She wanted to know so badly what it was but now that the God was dead and Claudia was long gone, the part of her that was Alessa was begging for her to stay. Silent Hill was her home too.

"I don't know, but right now I just want things to stay like this." Vincent's cocky grin came back as he lowered his head to hers so they were inches apart.

"I had a feeling you didn't get enough of me."


End file.
